


down the back, but who cares, still the louvre.

by sevensevan



Series: spop tumblr prompts [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, First Meetings, catra says fuck SO much, drunk idiots meet at a party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: “Sorry,” Adora says again, wincing. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”“Yeah,clearly.” The girl looks down at her shirt and sighs. “Whatever. I guess I’ll go wring the tequila out of my shirt.” She steps past Adora, and Adora will later blame her actions on the three shots she had in the kitchen before heading out to the deck, but she follows.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: spop tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789600
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	down the back, but who cares, still the louvre.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from anon for a song prompt thing i did: the louvre by lorde + catradora. hope you enjoy.

“‘Scuse me!” Adora squeezes between two girls, both of whom glare at her as she passes. She tries to smile apologetically, but it comes out as more of a grimace as she steps over a spilled drink on the floor.

The house she’s in is shaking with the music that pumps through it. Back in the living room, where Adora is headed, thirty or forty people are crammed in like sardines, pressed up against each other to the pounding bass. Adora is carrying drinks in her hands, one for herself and one for her friend Bow. Adora pushes and apologizes her way up the hallway until she’s on the edge of the living room, a few feet from the writhing dance floor.

Bow is probably somewhere in the middle. Adora sighs heavily, frowning down at the drink she had grabbed for him, and decides that if he wants it, he can come find her. Instead of trying to look for him in the darkened room, she walks along the edge, stepping over one or two passed-out forms and a lot of discarded plastic cups, until she reaches the door that leads out onto the deck.

Outside the house, which has black paper taped across all of its windows, it’s actually bright and sunny out. The deck wraps around the house, and is a hell of a lot less crowded than the inside of the house. Adora squints against the sunlight and starts to walk away from the door, towards an empty patch of deck off to her left—

—and walks straight into another person, spilling the drink in her left hand all over their body.

“What the fuck?” the person says. Adora stumbles back, pulling both drinks as far away from the stranger as she can.

“Shit, sorry,” Adora says. The stranger glares at her, and Adora notices suddenly that she’s spilled her drink on the most attractive girl she’s ever seen in her life. Long, curly hair held back with a bandana, tan skin, sharp jawline, freckles, and captivating eyes—one blue, one greenish-gold.

And a red t-shirt completely soaked in alcohol.

“ _God_ ,” the girl says, rolling her eyes. “Can you watch where you’re fucking going?”

“Sorry,” Adora says again, wincing. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Yeah, _clearly_.” The girl looks down at her shirt and sighs. “Whatever. I guess I’ll go fucking wring the tequila out of my shirt.” She steps past Adora, and Adora will later blame her actions on the three shots she had in the kitchen before heading out to the deck, but she follows.

“I’m really sorry,” Adora says again, dropping the now-empty cup in a trash can by the door. “I haven’t seen you at one of Sea Hawk’s parties before.”

“Yeah, and I’m thinking I won’t come to another one,” the girl says, stepping through the door and back into the house. Adora follows her, wincing in embarrassment.

“Right,” she says. “That, uh, probably wasn’t the best introduction to them, but his parties are usually really fun!” The girl pauses, two steps up the stairs to the second floor of the house, and turns to stare at Adora.

“Dude, why the fuck are you _following_ me?” she asks. Adora blinks.

“Sorry!” she says. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to be weird or anything. If you want me to go away, I will.” The girl stares at her for another long moment, utter confusion in her eyes.

“I literally could not give less of a fuck what you do if I tried,” she says, and turns around to climb the stairs. Adora’s kind-of drunk brain decides that there’s a loophole there: if this girl doesn’t care what Adora does, that means Adora can keep following her.

“Sorry again,” Adora says, climbing the stairs behind the girl. The upstairs of the house is much quieter. There’s nothing up here for partygoers except the bathroom, and since Sea Hawk’s house was built kind of sloppily and all the individual stair-steps are slightly different heights, no one drunk enough to cause a problem makes it to the upstairs bathroom anyway. “But, at least it probably won’t stain? I’m Adora, by the way.”

“Good for you,” the girl says. They reach the bathroom, which is unoccupied, and she flicks the lights on. Adora hovers awkwardly in the doorway, unsure what to do or where to go. She just knows that this girl is more interesting than anything happening downstairs.

The girl takes her shirt off.

Adora makes a choked noise and averts her eyes immediately, staring a hole in the fish-patterned shower curtain across the room. The girl laughs, a high-pitched squeaking sound that Adora immediately falls in love with.

“Chill,” the girl says. “They’re just tits.” Adora does not chill. “Besides, isn’t that why you followed me up here? I figured you were trying to hit on me.”

“Uh…” She’s not… _wrong_ , but Adora hadn’t exactly thought things through before she followed the girl up the stairs.

“Dude, it’s literally fine.” Adora, still staring resolutely at the shower curtain, hears the faucet switch on. “I don’t care if you look.” Slowly, Adora pulls her eyes back across the room, but she keeps her gaze firmly fixed on the girl’s face and refuses to look lower. The girl glances up at her, an amused look on her face. “You said your name was Adora, right?” she says. Adora, pretty sure that she’ll start babbling if she opens her mouth, nods. “I’m Catra. You always this afraid of girls you think are hot?”

“That’s a big assumption,” Adora says. “What makes you think I think you’re hot?” The sentence doesn’t quite make sense in her intoxicated brain, but she goes with it.

“Why else would you throw a drink at me?”

“I didn’t _throw_ —” Adora begins, indignant, but she’s interrupted by Catra laughing again.

“You know what?” she says, wringing her shirt out in the sink (and Adora does _not_ look at the way her arms flex as she does so, absolutely not). “You’re fun to mess with, Adora. I’ll forgive you for the drink if you come dance with me.” Adora blinks, trying to compute Catra, dancing, dancing with Catra, Catra maybe touching Adora while dancing—

“Yep,” Adora says, unable to agree fast enough. “Sounds good. Let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @sevens-evan and on twitter @sevens_evan; i do tumblr prompts on the regular if you're interested. check out my multichapter catradora fics and please leave a comment on this one if you liked it!


End file.
